


Trees and Fluffy Cuddling

by Khoshekh42



Series: Destiel Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mels again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 in Destiel series. Dean gets a strange phone call from Cas telling him that Cas is stuck and up a tree, and Cas needs Dean's help to get out. But there's something else weird going on here... Rated T for language. Please like and comment! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, jolting him out of his half-sleep. He groggily pulled it out and checked the caller ID, Cas. He flipped the phone open, with a funny feathery feeling materializing in his stomach. "Hello? Watcha need Cas?"

"Dean."

"Yeah? I'm here. What's up?"

"Dean... I need your help." He sounded vaguely embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm at Bobby's right now."

"That's the problem. I can't. Just..." Cas seemed as if he was debating just hanging up and dealing with the problem himself.

"No, no, no, Cas! You can't what? You can't come to Bobby's?" There was a strange rustling noise on Cas's end.

"No. I don't think that I can."

"Okay, then, why not?" There was a long pause,

"Well..."

"Spit it out.

"There's nothing in my mouth Dean." Cas's voice told him that he didn't know what Dean was talking about, and that he didn't really care about the answer.

"Just... What's wrong, Cas?"

"...I'm stuck."

"Oh?" Dean seemed to be on the verge of laughter

"It's not funny Dean." Cas growled into the phone

"Okay, okay. Where are you stuck? I'll get my coat."

"... I'm stuck in a tree." Cas paused for a split second, "Don't laugh."

"I'm not" (He was), "This is very serious." (Dean didn't seem to think so).

"Dean. Could you stop laughing? This is very very painful." Dean stopped laughing now. He grabbed his coat and car keys.

"Cas! Where are you?"

"Well I have to assume I'm somewhere in that forest near Bobby's house. I was flying from that town on the other side to Bobby's. All I know is that it's a really tall tree and-" There was a rustling of braches, and a muffled scream, when Cas came back on the phone, he seemed slightly out of breath, "Dean... come quickly. Please." Dean could hear the pain in his voice. "Right, Cas, I'm going to need you to get off of the phone for just a second, and turn on your GPS on the phone."

"It's done, Dean. I can just use... my Grace. Dean. Please hurry."

"SAM!"

"NO, Dean, please don't get Sam involved in this!"

"I just need to use his computer, Cas. It's okay. Hang in there." Even as he said it, Dean winced, and Cas made a weird hissing noise. Dean could hear Sam's response from across the house,

"WHAT DO YOU NEED, DEAN?"

"I NEED TO BORROW YOUR COMPUTER! Just hold in there for a second, Cas. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need the GPS to tell me around where you are in the forest. It shouldn't take long. Just... it'll be okay."

"Thank you, Dean." It was so quiet that Dean almost didn't hear it.

"It's good, dude. We're good. That's what family does for each other."

"They get each other out of trees?" Cas's response was tainted with sarcasm, which made Dean glow with pride.

"See, you're getting a hand on sarcasm." Cas smiled at Dean's praise

"DEAN WHY DO YOU NEED MY COMPUTER?"

"I'M NOT LOOKING UP PORN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE WONDERING. I JUST NEED IT, SAMMY!"

"FINE. IT'S IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Dean walked into the living room, and found Sam's laptop quickly. He pulled up the tracking data, and spoke to Cas again

"Right, I've got Sam's laptop, and I know what section of the forest you're in. I'm coming."

"Thank you. Quickly."

Dean stayed on the line the entire time that he drove to the forest, but he had to get out of the car once he got to the edge of the forest. It was a thick forest, and there was no way that he would be able to drive Baby through it without getting her all scratched up. There were rocks and broken tree branches everywhere, so while Dean couldn't run without tripping and spraining his ankle (which would be worse than normal in the this situation. He had no idea what was wrong with Cas, and he didn't want to take the chance that if he sprained his ankle, he wouldn't be able to get Cas out of whatever trouble that he was in).

"Right, you're... left. I'm heading for you. It's okay."

"Dean... I know that the GPS won't be entirely accurate..."

"Yeah... What are you trying to say?"

"Well, you'll be looking for a huge black thing stuck in a tree."

"What? But you're coat's tan." There was a pause on the other end of the line,

"Just... Large black thing, Dean. That's what you'll be looking for. And please hurry!" The urgency in those last three words made Dean quicken his pace, still not running though.

"I'm in the little dot now, Cas. I should be near. Can you see me?"

"No. But you could be behind me; I can't really see much of anything behind me, or to my sides."

Dean decided not to question it. "Listen, can you say something really loudly, so that I can get a better idea of where you are?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"It hurts, Dean. It hurts so much." Dean quickened his pace again, "Can you see me now?"

"No." It was just a whisper, and Dean could hear that the energy had been sapped out of him.

"Just hold on, Cas, I'm coming. I'm comin' for you." Suddenly he could hear- not on the phone, but from the forest- a branch cracking, and a loud, heartbreaking scream. Now Dean started sprinting. He didn't care about the fact that he could trip over a tree branch, or a rock. Cas was in trouble. And Cas needed him.

"Cas, are you okay? I could hear that. Are you okay? I'm coming for you. I'm coming for you. Cas? Are you okay?"

"No. Dean, please. Help." His words weren't anything but a light breath of air, and Dean could barely hear him.

"I'm coming. I'm coming for you. It'll be okay."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Hush, don't speak unless you see me. If you see me, say. You're in pain, Cas, so don't speak."

"It helps when you talk to me Dean." Dean paused at that,

"Okay. Okay, I'll keep talking then, I really don't know what to talk about Cas. God. Please let you be okay. Okay. What to say, what to say... Just... hang in there. I'm not joking. I'll get there, and everything will be okay? Are you bleeding?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's... not good. Will you be in any condition to fly?

"No."

"Okay. Is taking the car okay?

"I don't know."

"... You don't know. Cas, it's okay if you bleed over the seat. I can fix the seat. I don't care."

"That's very nice of you, Dean. But I don't think that that's the problem." Dean could hear him wincing.

"Cas. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I can't see you."

"Dean I- I'm feeling very tired all of a sudden."

"Did- are you-?"

"If you're wondering, I'm still an Angel. I haven't fallen."

"Okay. You need to stay awake. Just, listen to my voice, okay? Uh, just listen to my voice okay."

"I don't know if I can for very much longer." So Dean did the only rational thing that he could de at that point. He started to sing.

"Hey Jude. Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start, to make it better. Hey Jude. Don't be afraid. You were made to, go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world, up on your shoulder. For well you know it's a fool who plays it cool by making this world a little colder. Na na na na na na na... Hey Jude. Don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her... Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in. Hey Jude begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with... Hey Cas, still there?"

"I am. Your singing is very beautiful, Dean."

"It really isn't" Dean could feel heat rising in his face

"Yes it is." His voice was a little more forceful than it had been, "Please continue, Dean."

"And don't you know that it's just you, Hey Jude, you'll do, the movements you need is on your shoulder... Na na na na na na na na... Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, and then you begin to make it better..." Dean trailed off because there wasn't much left to the song, except four minutes of 'Na na na na na na na. Hey Jude'

"Why did you stop?"

"Cause there's no point to the rest of the song."

"There's no point to the beginning of the song." Dean's singing seemed to have helped, Cas seemed to have calmed down considerably. Plus Dean heard that he'd shifted as he sang, and probably gotten himself into a more comfortable position.

"Listen, Cas. The laptop says I'm right on top of you. I'm obviously not. Can you see me."

"No, I told you that I'm very limited as to what I can see right now."

"And I still don't get that, but hey. Whatever. I'm going to shout, and I want you to tell me if you can hear me, and if you can, what direction it's coming from."

"HEY! CAS! CAS!"

"I can hear you. It came from the Northeast. You need to head Southwest."

"That's... oddly specific."

"I'm still an Angel, Dean."

"Okay then. Didn't know that they could weirdly sense directions, though. Checking on the laptop, I'm heading Southwest now. And not talking about the airline here."

"What-"

"Southwest, Cas, it's an airline."

"Oh."

"Yeah." A couple minutes as Dean looked around for a mysterious 'large black thing' that apparently was supposed to be Cas (He still didn't get why Cas would appear to be a large black thing, because the largest thing on him was his coat, which, last time Dean saw, was definitely a tan trenchcoat).

"Dean!" Cas suddenly shouted into his ear "Stop, I can see you. Okay, now walk forward. A little to your right. Too far right, go a smidge left. Go around that tree there, I can't see you if you stand behind the tree. Okay now could you turn to your right? No, other right, Dean. See that tree that's got the broken branches underneath it? No the other one. The other one."

"Cas, there's a lot of trees with broken braches under them."

"I know that Dean, but the one that's got large broken branches under it, live broken branches. Most of the ones on the other trees are dead. Yes! Yes that one. Okay, look up that tree." And Cas could tell the exact moment that Dean saw him because suddenly, Dean dropped the laptop, and the phone onto the soft, mossy forest floor (neither were hurt, thankfully).

"What the f-"

"Dean don't freak out please, I need you to dislodge me. I'm stuck, and it's still very painful. I was able to put one foot on a branch while you were singing, and take off some of the weight, but I'm still dangling, it's still painful, so could you please just climb the tree?"

Dean seemed to compose himself somewhat, "Yeah. Yeah of course." He started up the tree, and was able to quickly climb the tree and get to where Cas was.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of experience climbing trees. I have no clue what to do."

"Right. Get that branch there out of the way. And... even if I'm in pain, don't stop. It's the right one's wrenched, and most of my weight is on it. Just keep going." Dean nodded, and paused for a moment. "Cas. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You have wings."

"Yes I do."

"I can see them, though."

"I know that you can. Could you just untangle them now? I'll explain- Dean! My foot is slipping. Please, just... get that branch there."

And so Dean got to work, breaking branches, and pulling braches back with Cas instructing him what to do with gritted teeth.

"Dean. It's okay if you touch them. I don't really have much choice right now do I?" Cas looked at him, and Dean flushed. "Yeah... I just... I dunno, I thought it'd be sensitive or something."

"And as I said, I don't have much choice. Alright, if you pull up on my left wing there, I should be able to dislodge myself."

"But you'll fall out of the tree."

"You don't know that, Dean."

"I do know that. I'm not doing it. You're in enough pain as it is. Here." Dean wrapped one arm around Cas's chest protectively, right under his arms, and with the other arm, he gently started tugging on the wing. His feathers were smooth and silky to the touch. Cas shuddered, and Dean immediately stopped.

"No, Dean, keep going. It's just... No one's ever really done that before..." Dean flushed again, and started tugging again. The feathers were warm, but cool at the same time. He gave a firm but gentle tug, and the wing broke free from the entanglement of branches. Cas started to fall, but Dean wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him back onto the branch that Dean had been sitting on. "There we go. You okay?"

"I think that my left wing's come out of its socket."

"Does it work the same way as an arm out of its socket?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I'll try to help." He put his hand on the base of the wing, and Cas winced.

"What direction should I push?" Dean said gently, trying to calm him down.

"Up." He whispered.

"On three. One, two-" Dean pushed the wing firmly, and he could feel it snap back into its socket. Cas let out a loud screech of pain before hissing at him, "You never got to three."

"Do you think that you can get down from the tree now?" Dean ignored Cas's hissing, but something hurt Dean to hear Cas scream in pain like that. Cas nodded reluctantly, and fluttered his wings experimentally. He winced, but nonetheless, he started sliding down onto branches lower.

Cas eventually made it down with Dean's help. Cas was able to tentatively heal some of the worse scratches on his face, and stomach.

"So, what," Dean said, "You can't heal your wings?" Cas shook his head.

"Can you walk?" Dean was genuinely concerned. He had no clue what to do. He'd never done anything like this before.

"I think so." Cas fluttered his wings again, and grimaced again. "It still hurts, It really really hurts. I think that I can walk though" He took a tentative step forward, and immediately stumbled. Dean rushed forward, and grabbed his arm for support. "It's okay. I've got you. Come on."

They walked like that the rest of the way back to the car, with Dean holding Cas's arm and shoulder, and letting Cas lean on him. When they got to the car, Dean decided that Cas should probably lie down in the back seat on his stomach, so that, maybe his wings could fit without too much pain. And Dean would also follow every rule of the road, so that there was no chance that the police. Because with a winged Angel in the backseat, that might go very badly very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

They got back to Bobby's within ten minutes. And within those ten minutes, Cas had passed out in the backseat. And Dean was having problems getting him out

"SAM!" Dean shouted, "I need help!" The door opened, and Sam came out of the door, "Who's that?" All that he could see was a black mass in the backseat.

"It's Cas. He ran into a tree, and now his wings have materialized. At least that's what I could gather. Could you gimme some help hear?" Dean had the door open as wide as he could, and he was maneuvering limbs and wings to try to get Cas out of the car. Sam put down his coffee to help get Cas out of the car. "Okay... So he's got wings now?"

"... I guess."

"Are they permanent?"

"I honestly have no idea."

So they finally were able to drag/carry Cas into the house, into the living room, and onto Bobby's couch. And Bobby was going to have a fit when he got back from the hunt that he was on with Rufus.

"Right." Dean said, staring at Cas, who was unconscious on the couch, wings sprawled out above him. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Call Mels? She's an Angel. She could know what to do, right?" Sam asked, and Dean just shrugged. Sam took that as a yes.

"I pray to thee, Melody, or Mels, I- uh... Well, there's a bit of a situation down here right now. Cas is a bit, well... feathery."

There was a fluttering of wings. "Crap." The tone in her voice was less angry, or annoyed, and more just... impressed. She smirked, staring at Cas, who was still lying unconscious on the couch. "Lemme guess. You want me to see if it can be reversed?" The both nodded.

"On it." And with another flapping of wings, she was gone.

As they didn't really know what to do after they left, they both just sat down awkwardly, waiting for Cas to regain conciseness, and then maybe telling them a little more to what the hell was going on just then. As they sat there, each pondering their own theories, they both heard the key being put in the front door lock. They jumped, suddenly terrified of what Bobby was going to say. They looked like five year olds whose parents were about to catch them with their hands stuck in a cookie jar. The door opened to reveal Bobby grumbling about Rufus dragging him about. he stopped when he saw the brothers, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them. "What have you two done now?"

"Well, I just want to say that it wasn't our faults." Dean started.

"Technically, it was all Cas's fault." Sam added, and Dean nodded after pausing slightly.

"Fine. What did Cas do, then?"

"Well he has wings." Sam said bluntly.

"Well, yeah. I know that. He's an Angel." Bobby said with an air of someone who knew that there was more to this story.

"No... you can... see them now. They're fluffy. And black. And now he's passed out on your couch." Dean said all in a rush. Sometimes, Bobby could seriously terrify Dean. Bobby didn't say anything for a minute, he just started at Dean. Finally he walked past the two brothers, who were blocking Bobby's sight into his living room (that had been one of Bobby's first clues that his boys were up to something. They were always horrible at lying when it came to things like this. The second thing that clued Bobby into the fact that they were up to something, was their what-no-what-are-you-talking-about-we-aren't-doing-anything-wrong expression. They could only lie when it really, really counted). He stood over the couch, staring at Cas, who was still unconscious, with his large black, (and Dean had been right, they really were very fluffy) wings, that spread out across basically the entirety of the room. Cas's wings. Not really how Bobby pictured Angel wings to be. He'd expected them to be white. Or gold. Not ebony. Bobby looked back at Sam, "How?" He asked simply, knowing that he could rely on Sam giving him a straight answer. Sam nodded towards Dean. Bobby shifted his gaze to Dean, raising his eyebrows. Dean sighed, relieved that Bobby wasn't mad about the feather fluff that had gotten dragged throughout the house as Sam and Dean brought Cas to the couch. Dean explained what had happened, from when he got the call, up to Bobby arriving back home. (Like with Sam, Dean left out him singing).

They all sat in the living room, waiting for Cas to wake up. Nobody really said anything, or did anything really, but stare at Cas and each other. Dean mostly stared at Cas, while Sam smirked at him. Bobby just rolled his eyes, mumbling something about 'love-struck idjits' under his breath, but Dean didn't appear to have noticed (Well, he definitely didn't notice. If he had, he most probably would've gone fiery red, and started adamantly denying it to Sam's obvious amusement). And so they sat there, in the living room, waiting. And they waited for two and a half more hours. When Cas finally shifted, Dean sat up on high alert.

"Mmh..."

"Cas! You okay?" Dean's concern was oozing out of him, completely uncontrollably. Sam probably would've smirked again, but he too was concerned about Cas's wellbeing.

"I think so..." His voice was still weary from just waking up. Cas rubbed his face, and sat up. He glanced at his wings, staring at them interestedly, as if they didn't really bother him, but still wasn't really used to this. He stared picking twigs out of the feathers that were still stuck there from when he was stuck in the tree. Every once in a while, Cas would still wince, and Dean would then wince sympathetically with him. Cas started struggling to pull out a larger twig stuck on the back of his wing, just at the base where he couldn't reach it. After a few moments of watching Cas struggling, Dean stood up, and settled himself behind Cas on the couch. He pulled the twig out of Cas's long, silky-yet-fluffy feathers. Dean continued to pick bits of twig out of Cas's wings (grooming was all that Sam could call it), while Sam surreptitiously started filming it with his phone. Sam noticed that Cas probably could've done the job himself at this point, but Dean continued grooming (to use Sam's wording).

Ten minutes later, though, it was no longer grooming. Dean and Cas had successfully finished picking all of the twigs and leaves out of Cas's wings, yet Dean was still absentmindedly rubbing his hands along Cas's wings, and through his feathers. Cas was obviously enjoying it. His eyes were closed, and he was making odd, cat-like noises of content. Sam just rolled his eyes, and motioned to Bobby to leave to let the pair have some time alone.

"So." Bobby started when they got to the kitchen. "When did you find out?"

"About them? Oh, different times. Cas told me after the whole jinn incident, and then Dean told me-"

"Dean actually said something?" Bobby was surprised and impressed that Dean actually expressed his feelings. Especially such deep, and personal feelings. "So when did ya force it out of 'im?"

"Well, I didn't force it out of him, per se, but he didn't really say it willingly either. See, it was when Cas had been stabbed. He got himself kinda drunk, and I had to ask him what he meant when he said 'I need to get myself drunk. I'm gonna tell you something, but I'm gonna have to get drunk to tell you'. So he told me. His exact words" Sam smirked, "Were, and I'll never forget this, 'I think I might be a little bit in love with Cas." Bobby snorted. Of course Dean would make it as complicated as possible. And he would make it sound as insignificant as possible as well, even though it was huge. Even if he said that it was only 'a little bit'. Bobby had guessed years before (he'd started suspecting about Dean really not only liking girls when his siren had been a dude).

*:*:*:*:*

They bustled about for the next couple of hours . Or rather, Sam and Bobby bustled about, avoiding the living room that Cas and Dean were it. They wanted to give them a bit of space. At six though, Sam went to tell them that dinner was ready (he knew that Dean would kill him if he found out that Sam had let him miss dinner. And dessert. Dessert was equally (if not more) important to dinner). He walked it to find Dean and Cas asleep on the couch. Cas had his wings wrapped loosely, yet protectively around Dean. Sam smiled, and slid his phone out of his pocket. He snapped a picture, and left the room as quietly as he could. He showed Bobby, who, as Sam had predicted quite a while back, rolled his eyes and said that they were 'sickeningly adorable'.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, Sam got onto Chuck's blog to ask him if he'd seen the events of the day.

SamW42: Hey, I haven't been on in too long, but nothing much is really happening. Chuck, you see today?

ChuckS: YES! What was that! It was really what Bobby described it as though. ;)

SamW42: You can say that again... I wonder how long it'll be like this.

Itriedtobenormal: IS IT *wink wink* DESTIELLLLL?!

Writergirl: Sorry for interrupting what I'm sure is quite a fascinating conversation. Should I write a story just with letters back and forth between Dean and Cas? The story summary would be something like this:

Dean writes letters to let out his feelings. He always throws them away, but he writes. One day, Cas catches wind of this, and sees one of his letters in a trash can in a motel. It's a love letter. Addressed to him. So Cas writes a letter back.

So? What do you think? Then by the end, they'd still leave the letters in trash cans, but they would be meant to be seen by the other. Then I think that Sam would pick up one of Dean's letters one day, and he would be shocked and he wouldn't know what to do with it, and he would put it in his bag, and forget about it. Then I think that maybe Dean and Cas would start drifting apart because Cas would think that Dean was ignoring him, and Dean would think that his letter got to Cas, so he would think that Cas was ignoring him. What do you think?

Gabrielfan36: Hells yeah!

Jimmoriarty: Wait... I thought that you DIDN'T ship it... Are you hiding something from us? Do you secretly ship it?

Gabrielfan36: ... Shit.

Destielfan1: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHHA! YAAAAAAAAAY!

SamW42: I don't know why you guys bother to argue about stuff like this. It's kinda weird. Meanwhile, Chuck... Uh, any idea how like it'll be like this. Also, Itriedtobenormal, stop asking. Just stop.

Trickster: What are the two lovebirds doing now? Come on, Sam, you gotta stop making it so obvious... No really though, what are those two doing? And Writergirl, LOVES!

Writergirl: Thanks, Trickster. I might do it if I get anymore feedback, but right now I'm a bit swamped, so I'll see. I've never seen you here.

Trickster: Meh, I've just found the site. Woulda started on here years ago had I found it earlier.

SamW42: Trickster... is that, you know, well, if you are who I think you are, are you... well... you. I know that that makes no sense, but... Are you?

Trickster: ...? Wha...?

SamW42: Sorry, just thought that you were someone that I know. It's nothing. Ignore me.

Trickster: Will do, Sam-o!

SamW42: *Suspicious*

ChuckS: Right, you two. First of all, could you not argue? I know that this sounds really stupid, but I don't want people bickering here. And second, no Sam, I have no clue.

SamW42: Dang it. We contacted M, and she said that she'd look into it, but I have no idea if she'll find anything. I do know that at least one person that doesn't seem to mind it so much! But I digress.

ChuckS: Yeah, that person won't really mind at all...!

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: Just logged on. Fascinating idea, Writergirl! I'd love to see it! Also, I have to agree with Trickster (Who are you?). Sam, you gotta stop making it so obvious. Just ignore Itriedtobenormal, whether she's right or not. Then it'll be harder to tell if it's something Destiel. Interesting things on the Gabrielfan36 front though... I always secretly thought that she shipped it. And do my deductions skills deceive me? Is Trickster a guy who ships Destiel?

Trickster: Thanks for agreeing with me on the Sam thing. And yeah! I'm a guy. Were you just watching Sherlock? Because your use of the word deductions made me have deductions of my own...

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: You got me. I wasn't really doing anything work related like my wife thought I was. Dang it.

Rose: I saw that, Jake.

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: Shit. You're on? No, I was just kidding. Why would I be watching Sherlock? I had work to do, I was definitely working. Yep. Working.

Trickster: You were caught! Oooh... You're in trouble!

Rose: You know that I knew that you were watching Sherlock.

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: Really?

Rose: Maybe next time you want to trick me into thinking that you're doing work, you shouldn't blast the TV so loud.

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: Noted.

Sam was laughing as he closed his laptop, having all of the information that he needed from Chuck.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cas and Dean woke up three hours later, they came out of the living room as if nothing had happened whatsoever. Sam smirked at them, with Dean glaring at him suspiciously with narrowed eyes. Sam just laughed at him, and gave him his (late) dinner. (It was 10 0' clock). Just a few minutes after Dean finished his supper, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Mels. I told her to come to the door so that she wouldn't appear in the middle of the living room, causing Bobby- Okay" Sam decided to stop his sentence there, considering the look that Bobby was giving him just then. Sam walked to answer the door.

"Mels, th- Oh. Hey Jody."

"Sam. Bobby there?" Jody peered past Sam into the house behind him.

"Yeah, I'm here. What stupid thing did Rufus do now?" Bobby asked irritably. He already had a winged Angel in his house, and he really didn't need a Rufus too. Jody laughed, and turned around, "Rufus, you can come out now!" Rufus slipped out from inside of her car, "Hey Bobby…" He approached the house, "Can I, you know, hide out here for a while?" Bobby sighed, "Go to the large room downstairs. The panic room's taken." He raised his voice at the end, to tell Dean and Cas to go down to hide in the Panic Room downstairs. Unfortunately for Bobby, when you raise your voice trying to suggest something, someone in a bit of a panic might hear, 'Go to the large room downstairs', then go to the large room downstairs without pausing to think that maybe he was talking to Rufus when he said go to the large room downstairs. So when Rufus went into the large room downstairs, he screamed, suddenly being assaulted by something large and very fluffy and feathery. Bobby came sown, shouting something about that they were all idjits. Sam was rolling his eyes in a panicked sort of way. Rufus sneezed. "What the hell!" He shouted after gaining his composure. He flicked the light in the room on. And quickly backed away from what he saw.

"You… uh, Bobby? This guy's got wings!"

"Oh. I hadn't noticed." Bobby growled, "What the heck are doing in here?"

"Well…" Dean started, "I heard you say go to the large room downstairs, so we went to the large room downstairs."

"And ya didn't stop to think that maybe I would continue that sentence with 'The Panic Room's taken?' and then maybe thought, 'hey he's talkin' to Rufus, so maybe by the Panic Room's taken he means to go to the Panic Room?' You freakin' idjits." Bobby shook his head, while Sam was shaking with silent laughter. Rufus sneezed again. Bobby looked at him incredulously, "You're allergic to Angel feathers."

"Wait, that's an-" Sneeze, "Angel? I thought that you said that they didn't have wings. You said that they-" Sneeze, "Look like normal people. What's with the-" Sneeze "Wings?"

"He ran-" Sam burst out laughing, because he couldn't continue, this was all way too funny for him, "He ran- he ran into- into a- no get this- he ran-"

"Spit it out, boy!" Bobby barked, but he was smirking in amusement

"He ran into a tree!" Sam squeaked out, before collapsing into fits of laughter again. Rufus snorted, before sneezing again. Dean glared at the two of them. Apparently it wasn't so amusing for him.

"What, Dean, you don't think that this is funny? You seemed to enjoy it last night." Sam smirked. Rufus choked, "Oh. Oh!" He shouted, "Oh… It's not a problem, I don't- I don't care. Doesn't matter to me. Two guys. Guy and an Angel. Doesn't matter one bit, it's all fine."

"What!" Dean shouted, not really asking a question. "No! No, we're not- no, no, no, we're not, you know…"

"Together, sure you're not." Sam giggled (though he would never admit to giggling). Both Dean and Cas gave him identical glares, both thinking that the jab was meant for them.

A voice came from upstairs, "Everything all right down there? Rufus all right? He screamed." They all looked up. Oh. Jody. Right.

"No, everything's fine, Jody. Just- don't come down." Sam shouted up. Bobby shook his head. "Right, all of you into the room, the police'll be coming after Rufus the idiot anytime now." They all nodded, and started filing into the room. Bobby called through the door once the door was closed, "And keep Rufus away from Cas's wings, wouldya? We can't have him sneezing all over the place, causing the police to search down here?" They scooted around, making room for Rufus to get as far away from the black fluffy wings. Rufus sneezed anyway. Sam motioned to use Rufus's own jacket to cover his face so that the sneezing was a little less audible. Twenty minutes passed, and they could finally hear the police coming down to visit Bobby's. From what they could hear, Jody was telling the officers that she could handle it on her own, and she was almost through with interrogating him anyway. They decided that they'd be in a right amount of trouble if they didn't ever have Jody Mills helping them out.

They finally were able to get out of the room, and back upstairs, where they sent Rufus on his way. He left in Jody's car, because apparently she'd picked him up because he was literally running away from the police car. Running. On foot. Because apparently his car had been eaten. Again. Dean was still grumpy from Sam making Rufus think that he and Cas were a couple. About thirty minutes after Rufus left, there was another knock at the door

"It's Mels!" A voice (Mels) shouted from the other side. Cas looked up, "I didn't realize that you'd called her." Sam nodded, heading to answer the door, "Yeah, we called to see whether she knew anything on how to get rid of the wings." Cas nodded approvingly. The door swung open. They were greeted by a parrot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh…" Sam said, glancing at the three people standing in front of him. He could recognize Mels well enough, but then there was the human parrot, and another woman.

"I, uh, guess you found another Angel with the same problem." Sam's voice was optimistic, but inside, his heart was sinking. If Mels had been able to find someone with the problem, then that meant that they hadn't been able to find a solution. Mels could read the disappointment written on Sam's face, and she just nodded, not even sure herself whether she was nodding to the fact that she found another person, or to the unasked question of 'is he stuck like that?'

"Well, uh, come in I guess." Sam said, shoving his hands into his pockets. The trio walked into the house. Dean caught a glimpse of the parrot.

"The hell?" He shouted, confused before coming to the realization of what had happened. "Oh. So, you found a guy, did you? With the same… problem that Cas has?" Mels nodded.

"And…?" Dean sighed, "You can't fix it can you?"

"I'm sorry." Dean's shoulders slumped, and Sam could feel his pain. He really did feel sorry for Dean. Cas finally stepped into the room as best he could with his wings. The woman who was with Parrot (as Sam was now calling him in his head) raised her eyebrows.

"Hi! I'm Melissa. This is Jeffery. You must be Castiel." She said kindly, holding her hand out for Cas to shake. He tentatively grabbed it and shook it a couple of times before dropping it awkwardly.

"It gets better. It gets easier. I could see that it weighed heavier on Jeff before, but he's totally fine with it now." Parro- (sorry) Jeff nodded, smiling sloppily.

"Really, I couldn't imagine life without them now, you know what I mean." Cas didn't respond, not because he didn't know, more just because he was deeper in thought about another topic. They were talking to him about having his wings materialized, well, forever. Melissa saw Cas's face, and her own fell. "Listen, Castiel, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"No. No, there's nothing that you could do." Cas didn't really sound much like he really meant any of the words that he said.

Dean spoke up, staring intensely at Melissa and Jeffery. "Listen. There is no way that we're going to just sit back and let this happen. Hell if we're not going to make you tell us everything that you tried, and try everything else." Melissa raised her eyebrows, and her eyes flicked between Dean and Cas. Her mouth formed a little 'o' and she breathed out slightly. "Oh, right, of course. Listen, I really am sorry that this happened. I will try to do everything it takes to get you two help." Suddenly Sam smirked, and ducked his head with his hand pressed up against his mouth. Oh. She thought they were a couple. Which was the funniest thing that he'd heard in a long time. Melissa glanced at her watch again, and slightly bit her bottom lip. Sam tilted his head. "Uh, Melissa. What do you need to get to?"

"What?"

"What is it that you need to get to? You keep on glancing at your watch." Melissa laughed, and her eyes lit up, "Benjamin. Our son." She said through her grin, gripping the top of Jeffery's arm. Sam could see that Jeffery's eyes had lit up, just like his wife's had.

"So, uh," Sam said, beginning the start of a new topic of conversation, "How did you two meet?" They both laughed, looking at each other. Melissa told Sam, "So I was out hiking, and I'm passing by this lake where I see this huge thrashing thing in the water. I take out my camera to take a picture of it, when I hear a voice. A human voice. Calling for help. So I put down the camera, and I keep walking. Into the lake you see. So I'm in waist high when he grabs onto my waist, shouting 'I'm gonna drown! Father help me!' And I grab him right under his arms and tell him that he can stand. He goes all red- which is still the most adorable thing that I've seen all my life- and stands. I was so busy looking at his face that I didn't realize that he had wings! So I finally see them. And then he has to explain to me that he was an Angel from heaven. And we fell in love, and got married. He's still the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life." For the last few sentences of the story, Melissa and Jeffery were looking at each other, instead of looking at Sam.

Sam smiled softly. He knew that he could never have that. With the upcoming Apocalypse, he would never have something like that. And so help him God if he was going to deny Dean and Cas just that. He loved his brother, and he wanted to help him. Ever since Cas rebelled, becoming a major part of Dean's life, he'd been a better person. And if he were able to get Dean and Cas there, where Melissa and Jeffery were, he couldn't even imagine how much better Dean would be. Dean had been a wreck all of his life. No, he'd been a wreck since John started him hunting. But as much as Sam wanted to reach in and fix all of that, he couldn't. Not even Cas could. But Cas could make it better. And because of how broken Dean was, he wouldn't get there. So Sam would help him.


	6. Chapter 6

"We really should be going." Melissa apologized to the group. Jeffery nodded, and stood up with her. Mels stood up as well to leave to take them back to their home, which was apparently in Minnesota. Sam nodded as Bobby was looking around suspiciously at the feather fluff that had scattered as Jeffery stood up. Sam kept the smile as he was leading them out of the house, but once they'd left Sam sighed. He turned to see Cas slumped over, and Dean with a comforting hand on his back. Sam slipped into the back room, grabbing his laptop on the way so that he could talk to Chuck.

SamW42: Hey, Chuck, you on?

Gabrielfan36: SAM'S BACK!

Destielfan1: We missed you Sammy.1 ;)

Impalababy: What's with the 1?

Destielfan1: I'm in the car. Don't judge. I'm proud that I was able to get this onto the tiny phone screen without failing completely.

ChuckS: Hey, Sam, what's up?

Rose: SCREW THAT! WHO'S SEEN SEASON EIGHT OF DOCTOR WHO?! ASDFGHJKL!

SamW42: I've seen some, but not all of it. Back to Chuck, you seen Jeff?

Writergirl: I CAN'T FIND WHERE TO SEE EPISODE TEN BEFORE EPISODE 11 COMES OUT! GAH! I was able to find the others on Youtube, though. Plus, I don't have cable, so I can't really watch them both on Saturday when it comes out… :( *frowny face*

Chuck: Jeff…? Oh, with his wife? The… well… you know?

Sam: I think you've got it. Any chance of this getting fixed? I mean… I'll send you a picture later. It's great and all, but kind of depressing.

Destielfan1: IS IT…

SamW42: It will never be Destiel, sorry. They're both too stupid for that to happen.

Destielfan1: Awww… Wait, you said that they're both too stupid for that to happen, not that it's just not there…. SAMMY SHIPS IT! SAMMY SHIPS DESTIEL! YAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S CANON!

SamW42: Calm down! This isn't the end (or the beginning) of the world.

Chuck: You really shouldn't have said that, Sam. And I haven't seen anything else on it.

SamW42: I think that I'm realizing that now. And thanks.

Gabrielfan36: It's not canon. Canon's when it actually becomes true. It'll be canon if they get together.

Destielfan1: Well I'm sorry that I'm being happy for my ship advancing. And might I remind you that we figured out that we figured out that it's your ship too! :P

Gabrielfan36: Did you just stick your tongue out at me through the internet?

Destielfan1: Yes. Yes I did.

Gabrielfan36: Then I am justified to say this: You little shit.

Destielfan1: What did you just say?

SamW42: Okay, you two. Calm down, and could you please stop arguing?

Gabrielfan36: Fine. I will listen to sir.

SamW42: Please don't call me sir. The only Winchester that I know that was sir was my dad. So don't call me sir.

Gabrielfan36: Of course sir. I shall listen to sir.

Sam just rolled his eyes, and closed the laptop. He headed back into the living room Dean looked up from a large Latin book, "What were you doing Sam?" The question was calm, yet somewhat accusatory tone to it.

"I was checking some things out. Chuck says that he hasn't seen anything past the meeting with Jeffery. Dean sighed, and half-heartedly handed Sam a book.

*:*:*:*:*

It wasn't long until they were all bleary eyed from reading (in Latin no less) boring, and non-helpful information. Bobby said that he'd make dinner, but under no circumstance was Cas to come in the kitchen. They'd be eating outside that day. Sam, Dean, and Cas were all sitting around, surrounded by old decrepit cars. Dean was staring at Cas's wings.

"So, you know how you can't fly, like, teleport fly."

"Obviously." Cas was slightly suspicious as to where this was going.

"What about… you know, flying. Like, what everybody thinks of when they think of flying. Like, flying like a bird." Sam could see red creeping up behind Dean's ears as he finished his sentence. Cas stared at Dean, furrowing his brows, as if thinking intently about what Dean had said. Slowly, he stood, unfurling his wings. He flapped them once. Nothing happened. Again. Nothing happened. He raised them higher, and brought them down with a loud thwomp. He lifted several feet, but fell quickly from his surprise at getting off the ground. Dean was trying not to laugh, he started muttering, "Think of Christmas, think of snow, think of sleigh bells, off you go, like reindeer in the sky. You can fly, you can fly, you can fly, you can fly, you can fly! Think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings-"

"Peter Pan, Dean?" Sam questioned, smirking at him. Dean glared, "It was on last week. Shut up." They looked up to the sky. Cas was hovering at around fifteen feet above the ground. Bobby had to choose that moment to walk out with their food. "Jesus Christ. Get down from there!" Cas spread his wings, but stopped flapping them, letting him drop gently to the ground.

"Show off." Bobby muttered, handing them their plated of food. He frowned, "What are you humming, boy?" Sam looked at Dean, "'You can fly'. Peter Pan. He was singing it earlier." Bobby stared at him, and shook his head, "I should've seen it earlier." Dean looked confused. "What? Seen what?"

"Cas." Bobby shouted, walking back into the house. "The Siren." Dean still looked confused. Sam was nearly crying laughing.

*:*:*:*:*

It was week later, and Cas had figured out a concealment charm to hide his wings while out in public. Sam had continued talking to Chuck to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. He'd also been sending him random pictures of Cas and Dean. (Chuck appreciated those). They'd picked up a case (The first one since Cas got his wings). It was some guy who'd been chomped on by a whale. Baleen whale. Sam was automatically suspicious. It had taken a bit of explaining to do as for why it was suspicious for Dean. Team Free Will had just been entering when the town when the radio started going static. An new song came on (Presumably a local station). Later, Sam cursed himself for being so stupid as to not listen to it.

"Lay dagger dead, inside a lonely bed. Trying to hide, the hole inside my head. Watching the stars, slide down to reach their end, the sleep is not my friend. Drinking champagne, to forget yesterday, 'cause I remember the way, the way the way the way it ended the day, the day the day the day that I walked away, away away away. Drinking champagne made by the Angel, who goes by the name, of Glittering Gabriel."


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the nearest hotel, pulling in for the night (they arrived at around ten). Dean and Sam unloaded the car, as Cas went in to get them a room. (If in a certain different universe, Sam would've then started humming the song that they'd heard in the car. The story would be over by the end of this chapter). There was only a slight snafu when Cas accidentally knocked over a vase with his right wing, leaving the poor person at the hotel desk to try and figure out what had caused it to fall.

Nothing eventful happened until, when Sam woke up the next morning and saw the morning news. He woke Dean immediately.

"Dean. Dean, listen. Wake up." Sam was shaking his brother.

"Whut..?" Dean grumbled. (He was hardly able to speak English this soon after waking up).

"There's been another murder. Look." He gestured towards the television.

Dean read the headline, "'Man at local aquarium eaten alive by otters.' Do otters even have the ability to eat a person alive?" He sat up. Sam shrugged, "I think we need to visit this aquarium." Dean nodded, standing up and starting to stretch the sleep out of his muscles. He took a quick shower, and changed into the suit that he used for FBI impersonations.

They arrived at the aquarium, and were soon showed to the otter tank. Sam couldn't help but feel that, at the back of his mind, there was this odd little part of his head that was telling him that he'd missed something. Something… important. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind, and just questioned the man who'd found the body. Some foreign tourist who kept slipping into a language that Sam didn't know.

"I- I don't. I can't. The- the- bagle oi oiad nazpsad?" he muttered under his breath. "The… ollor?

Dean sighed, "Sir, we don't understand what language that is."

"Language the- the gassagen." He smiled at the end, as if some inside joke.

"Ri-ight." Dean strung out, sighing and turning to Sam, "We're obviously not getting anything out of this guy. He's some foreign guy, and he hardly knows English. We're not going to be able to talk to him properly. I mean, who the hell knows what 'gassen' actually means."

"Gassagen." The man interrupted, "No gassen. Gassagen."

Cas walked in, around the corner of the long hallway of aquarium animals, and the man startled. He suddenly smirked, and Sam couldn't quite place what it reminded him of. The man leaned into, and spoke to Dean in a hushed tone, "bagle olani oi oiad paracleda?" Dean looked helplessly towards Sam, mouthing, 'does he know we can't understand him?' Sam shrugged. Cas eventually was able to get two Sam and Dean, and the strange foreign man.

"Who is this? What is your name" Cas asked motioning toward him.

"Tvrbs." Cas looked slightly alarmed, and turned towards the man. He raked his eyes over him, "Not really."

"Wait." Sam cut in, "You can understand what he's saying?"

"His name, Tvrbs. It means 'beauty' in Enochian." Dean took a couple seconds, before he smirked at what Cas had said in response to the man telling him his name.

"And," Sam said, "Gassagen? What does that mean?"

"Angel. Why?" Cas inquired. Now it was Dean who was muttering under his breath, "The language of the Angels." Dean paused before turning, confused at Cas, "But- why would he know Enochian?" Cas looked intently at the man, "I- I don't know. The man smirked, and Sam only had a split second of recognition before he changed before their eyes, "Oai olani vvrbs ladnah? Am I beautiful now, Cassie? Samsquatch? Dean-o? No? No takers? Eh, Cassie and Dean-o have a strange idea of what beauty is anyway." Sam snorted, and Dean glared at him. Cas just looked as confused as he forever was, although Gabriel thought that he could detect a hint of embarrassment hidden in his face.

"Soo, I was gonna just say that I should just leave now, but it looks like you've got a bit of a, well, problem. Maybe not for Dean, here," This earned another snort from Sam, a glare from Dean (who also looked slightly red), and Cas genuinely did look confused this time.

"So, Cas! I'm guessing that you need a bit of help with the feathery business?" Cas blushed slightly, and nodded. Gabriel grinned, in that way that only Gabriel did. "I'd say we go back to the oldest hunter's house. That way there won't be random flashes of bright white light in the middle of an already suspicious aquarium." Sam got a funny expression on his face, "So you're saying we should head to Texas?"

"What?" Gabriel turned to Sam, just as confused as Dean and Cas.

"The oldest hunter." Sam just looked smug now, "She lives in Texas. Elizabeth Trenton. She's 87. 88 this May." Gabriel stared at him, "You are such a nerd. No one knows these things. Literally no one. Now let's get to Mr. Bobby Singer's place, and get Dean-o's boy-"

"Don't" Dean growled, "Even go there." Both Sam and Gabriel shrugged simultaneously. Dean shut his eyes briefly, "Oh God he's rubbing off on you."


	8. Chapter 8

"And now! For the final bit, the one that you really did need me for, cause I kinda doubt that you just have Archangel blood lying around the place." Gabriel told them brightly, in contrast to him dripping blood into a bowl full of different bones and blood and leaves (and about a half a cup of tap water).

"Now, for your safety, I might suggest closing your eyes so that they are not burned out of your skull. And Cassiopeia, over here." Cas raised his eyebrows at the strange new nickname but walked over anyway. Dean looked hesitant, but shut his eyes anyway. (Sam's eyes were closed already). They could see the bright white light through their eyelids, squeezing them harder, even if it wouldn't help much. When the light died away, Dean was the first to open his eyes. When Dean gave a yelp of shock and fright, Sam quickly opened his. Cas was passed out on the floor (He didn't have his massive wings anymore though), and Gabriel had a massive grin on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Dean demanded of Gabriel, the fear and anger obviously present in his voice. The smile slid off of Gabriel's face, "He's fine, Dean. There was a massive energy transfer there. He was bound to pass out. I'm worn out. But he'll be fine. Trust me." Dean looked uncertain, but significantly less worried now that he'd confirmed that he was still alive. He nodded slowly, and dragged Cas (As gently as possible, Sam noticed) to the couch where he lay him down, even if it was slightly haphazard. Bobby hovered at the door, slightly irritated at the sight before him. But Sam knew that, deep down, the old man really loved the oddball bunch. Gabriel was still smiling, and just for a split second, Sam saw it waver as he looked into Sam's eyes, who was still looking slightly suspicious of the man. He'd given no explanations of anything since he'd shown up again, and Sam wasn't quite ready to forgive him for Tuesday, especially because the old wound had been rubbed by recent events with Tusdays. Sam thought that, maybe, one day, he would learn to like the little guy. He obviously cared for Cas, just as much as Sam cared for Dean, and each time he'd put the group through a bunch of crap, it seemed to have had some sort of point. He always seemed to be teaching them a lesson. How to live without Dean. To play their roles. Not to open Purgatory. Even if his methods were… unconventional to say the least. But, Sam thought that maybe, if Gabriel were to continue being like this. Not like he was on Tuesday, or in TV land, or at the college campus. Not how he was at Elysian. Not that, Sam didn't want that. Not the Trickster, not Loki, not an Archangel. Just Gabriel. If Gabriel were Gabriel, then Sam thought that he could learn to like him.

*:*:*:*:*

Cas did heal. He woke up several hours later. Sam wasn't sure who was most relieved, Cas, Dean, or Gabriel. Which of course, Sam picked on. He smiled, Gabriel seemed to pick up on that, relaxing (almost visibly). Gabriel left soon after that, and Cas after that. Dean was reluctant to let Cas out of his sight after the wing fiasco, but eventually let him leave. Sam just laughed, while Dean glared. And everything was back to normal in the Winchester's lives. As normal as it could be with the Winchesters. Just waiting for what came next.


End file.
